club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skie's World
Skie's World is a 2013 TV series centered on Jakeson Skie's humorous adventures in his daily life at school and with his friends. It is a parody of the Sky World game series, still rising in popularity since it's creation. The show makes the audience sees what Jakeson's view on the world and his perceptive on his future. Plot You might wondering what is Jakeson doing beside of being "Earth's Greatest Warrior", do you? Well, the answer is right '''before your very eyes, friends! The whole series is centered on Jakeson's daily life at school, with his friends and his own hobbies. Not only there is plenty of humor types: '''Love is also taking place in the life our hero. Seasons and Episodes Season 1: My Life In A Nutshell & Friends # Welcome to my World...Skie's World! # My Friends # Going to School... # Stupid Teacher! # DJ Abdel # Bullies, Ugh! # Going to School... with my Friends! # My Crush # Mind Games: Trick # Bullies, Again!! # My Team V.S. Bullies! # Vidyah Gamez! # New Enemy: Yonka Ona # Gaming Time! # N00b L3deNd! # Legend of the Noob # My Crush (Suite) # At Burger Palace # Mind Game: Tricks # New Friend: Jirou # Music Jam! # Me and Emmie Season 2: Hang Outs & Skate Competition # Ice Skating # Ice Skating (Part 2) # Laser Gun! # Skate Up! # Mind Games: Trick (2) # What is this Smell?! # A New Teacher? (Part 1) # Skate Park # Skate Jam! (1) # Skate Jam! (2) # A New Rival # Skate Jam! (3) # Skate Jam! (4) # That Snake! # That Snake! (Part 2) # Skate Jam: Finale! # Skate Jam: Put On! # At the Central Park # Pizza Parlor # Put Ya Back At Ya Place! # Mind Games: The Ball # A New Teacher? (Part 2) # Old Enemy: Ghiro Season 3: Skate Saga Rebirth With NEW Enemies # At the Central Park, Again # New Enemy: Mcallen # French Classes... # Old Rival: Steven J. # Jonathan's Betrayal # Mind Games: Skate # Mind Games: The Box # You Chicken Up? # Mind Games: Birdie's Fear # Darkest Night/Brightest Day # Old Enemy of Mine # Alex Sucks! # Step It Up! # Y'all Mind if I just...MEME ON? # A.C.A.B: All Chicks Are B*tches! # Skate Jam: Revenge of the Fallen # Skate Jam: Revenge of the Fallen (Part 2) # Skate Jam: Revenge of the Fallen (Part 3) # Plotting... # The Unknown Enemy # New Enemy: Kevin Mactish # A New Saga... Season 4: Loss and Hate # Skate Jam: Rebirth (1) # Skate Jam: Rebirth (2) # Noob Legend's Comeback! # Skate Jam: Rebirth (3) # Fight # Joshua's Betrayal # Hurting a Friend # Do it... # Skate Jam: Rebirth (4) # New Enemy: Joshua # Losing Friends # Skate Jam: Rebirth (5) # Fight (Part 2) # Skate Jam: Rebirth (6) # Skate Jam: Rebirth (7) # Skate Jam: Rebirth (Finale) # Bloody Victory # Aftermath # Confrontation # Fear # Losing MORE Friends # They Hate Me... # She Left Me... # I Hate Myself.... # Sad Truth, Beautiful Lie # Guilt. Depression. Insanity. # Downward Spiral of Madness. # Change. # Realization. # THE HATRED. Season 5: The Fall # I hate myself. So. MUCH. # Destroyer of Fun # Party Crasher (1) # Party Crasher (2) # Middle Town, Middle Finger! # Rebellious # Party Crasher (3) # Party Crasher (4) Characters Main Characters Jakeson Skie: The main (male) character of the show, the entire series focuses on him. Emily Archer: The second main character and lead main female character. She has her very own series focusing on her private life and everyday adventures. Trivia * The series' name is a clear pun to the Sky World universe. * Skie's World is also considered as canon material, meaning anything that happens in the series is canon to the video games and it's universe. ** Multiple references from some events of Skie's World appeared in video games. * The series has shown many appearances with Sky World: Archer’s Adventures in 2016. * The series was known to descend into dark pretty quickly.